Bring Me To Life
by DumbAssPunk
Summary: Kagome and Sango journey through the well, to soon find that their hopes of going back have vanished! This revelation chills their hearts and outlook to all, but can two concerned youkai melt their hearts once more? IYxYYH
1. The Beginning Of It All

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Look, if I owned InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga would always be topless~ thus, they aren't mine, now are they brilliant? (Same goes with Yu Yu Hakusho…*drools* Hiei topless…)_

**_Warnings: _**_Err…can't think of any…a bit flighty maybe?_

**_Spoilers:_**_ Hn…if you don't know the some scenes briefly mentioned (When Sess used the Human arm, when Kagome cut through the Miasma with her arrow…ah yes…Miroku and Sango are here as well…No Yu Yu Hakusho spoilers I don't believe…unless you don't know how many steps she has…O.O A lot!)_

**_Ratings:_**_ As of now? Hn…it's actually on a PG basis, I haven't gotten into my angsty detail just yet. ^_^_

**_Pairings:_**_ They don't come into focus in this Chapter, so I'm not telling! ^_^_

**_Random Rantings:_**_*waves* Hi! Err…3rd FanFic! YAY! Besides that...that's it…^_^  Ja!_

**Bring Me To Life**

**Ch.1: The Beginning of it All**

**By:** _DumbAssPunk_

It was a dark and stormy night, the wind blowing its icy gusts mercilessly onto the small hut. A strange group of friends were inside, taking refuge by the flickering fire. It'd been a trying day, and even the monk was in a bad temper. The hanyou's constant whining wasn't helping their moods either.

            "InuYasha, would you stop complaining already?!" Miroku hit the back of the scowling hanyou's head with his gold staff, causing the small rings to jingle lightly. 

            "What the hell was that for?!" InuYasha jumped up, a feral gleam in his eye, ears twitching with annoyance. 

            "Inu-chan, there's no need for you to be upset," Kikyo purred in his ear, stroking on his arm as she leaned on his side suggestively, calming him. 

            Sango gagged. She turned to the younger miko's sleeping bag, to see it vacant but for a small puff ball of fur that could be recognized as a snoring Shippou. Blinking, she glanced about until she saw the slightly gapping window nearer to the darker corner of the room. *_Hm. I don't blame her for leaving...but, she might get hurt out there in this weather.*_ She looked back to her companions, to see Kikyo press InuYasha's arm into her chest as she blabbered on about some random nonsense. *_Conniving wench...I know Kikyo's up to something...I'm going to look for Kagome, at least she's worth my time.*_ Grabbing an over cloak, she slipped through the door unnoticed, grabbing Hiarokotsu as she went. 

---------------

            Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She loved InuYasha as her own brother, and it hurt to see him manipulated by that dirt bag- in fact, it was down right sickening! *_Doesn't he see that she's just using him as a free ticket to hell? Of course not, because our precious Kikyo would never betray us, even though she stole half of the Shikon no Tama, and gave it to NARAKU!!!!* _She sighed. _*Miroku's getting just as bad…I swear, she has both of them waiting on her hand and foot!!*_

Kagome hated being the weakest one of the group. _All I am is a shard detector, and soon I won't even be that, seeing as the Clay Pot is here…I might as well just let them all be, seeing as I'm no longer truly needed…*_

Unnoticed by her, her feet had idly brought her to the well. Soaked to the bone she sunk down on the side of the Bone Eater's Well- the well that'd started it all. Sitting on the edge, she swung her feet over the side.

            "Kagome!"

            She stopped from jumping in, looking over her thin shoulder to see who was calling her at this time of night. _*I could have sworn no one saw me…*_ "Sango?"

            "Hai, it's me. Are you leaving?" She sat down next to her adoptive sister.

            "Hai…I'm so tired of it all…I'm so weak all the time. It's getting quite pathetic." She watched to blades of grass with morbid interest as the rain beat down on them mercilessly.

            "Oi." Sango nudged Kagome on the shoulder. "You're not as weak as you think- you're really good with your bow! Remember with Naraku that time, and when we fought Sesshoumaru? That's not weak!" She sighed as she got no response. _*Stupid Kikyo.* _"Are you going back to train?"

            "Yea, I know a lady who will train me."

            "May I come?"

            Kagome blinked. "Don't you want to stay with Miroku?"

            Sango rolled her eyes, scoffing lightly. "And watch him drool over the Almighty Clay Pot? I think I'll pass. I swear he's groped Kaede-sama before."

            They both simultaneously gagged, shuddering at the thought. Kaede-sama was nice, but _old_. "You're probably right. Well, I guess you can come, since I can't see why not." She held out a hand. "Let's go!"

            Together the two sisters jumped in the well, the familiar blue and white lights surrounding them. Little did they know, a small passenger hitched a ride on the large boomerang.

            "Ow…" Kagome sat up, rubbing her head. "Hiarakotsu hurts…" 

            Sango rolled to a stand, picking up the said object. She blinked as a complaintive yowl greeted her. They both peered down at the space where the trusty boomerang had been. "Kirara?"

            The small neko in question hacked, as if coughing up an annoying hairball, producing a small floating flame. Her twin tails swished as both girls were looking at her curiously. Kagome held a hand out, and the neko youkai happily jumped on, climbing up to her shoulder. "Guess she's staying here to keep an eye on us. Let's get inside- I'm cold!"

            They both jumped out, and walked into the shrine that Kagome called home.

-------------

            It'd been two days, and Kagome and Sango were both getting settled into their lives here. They were both going to school as well, and at the moment were residing in their history class, where they swore that some of the dates _must_ be wrong. For now the teacher blathered on about World War II. 

            'Are all your wars this boring, or is this baka making it this way on purpose?' Sango passed the note over to Kagome. 

            'No, he just thinks that if he drones on long enough he'll hypnotize us all, and eat us like the snack that smiles back: Goldfish!' 

            Sango gagged. 'Well, he's fat enough to where when he yawns, all the desks and chalkboards will all be sucked into the void…Duck-n-cover, Duck-n-cover!!'

            Kagome threw her head back, laughing merrily. 

            The whale-like teacher they'd spoken so 'fondly' of stopped in mid sentence (probably a run on sentence, but still…), and slowly waddled his way to her desk. "Is there something funny about Hitler gaining Japanese alliance and aerial support, Higurashi-san?"

            "Well, it depends. Was the support because he was a midget-on-pogo-sticks that couldn't keep balance, or was just a fat hippo like you?" She blinked up at him innocently as the others in the class room gaped, and Kagome laughed.

            "OUT!!! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!!!" His face turned purple as he yelled. "GEEETTTT OOOOUUUTTT!!!"

            They both ran out the door, book bags in hand. Shrugging, they looked over to see that the bell was about to ring, so they just left, slamming the school doors behind them. 

            They joked and laughed the whole way back, at times skipping and running on their way home. Reaching the steps, Kagome stopped in horror, causing Sango to nearly run into her. "Kagome? What's…?" She trailed off as she looked towards the shrine.

            **_Everything was burning._**

****

-----------------

Kagome, Sango, and Kirara stood at the steps of yet another shrine. Knocking on the door, they were promptly greeted by an older lady with pink hair. The lady did a double take as she saw their soulless eyes.

            "Nani? How can I help you girls?"

            Kagome stepped forwards, pulling her hood down. "Grandmother Genkai. We ask of your assistance in training." Her voice was flat and void of any emotion.

            "Of course Kagome. Come in."

**~End Ch.1~**

**VaSr: Well, that was fun. ^_^ Whhaaaat? I like writing! ^_^ so there! Anyway, I'm going to leave you poor innocents alone now before I corrupt you all with my friends, the fuzzy purple people! O.O Scary… anyway…Ja ne!

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V Please review? You know you want to! ^_^


	2. Changing Our Lives

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Look, if I owned InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga would always be topless~ thus, they aren't mine, now are they brilliant? (Same goes with Yu Yu Hakusho…*drools* Hiei topless…)_

**_Warnings: _**_Err…can't think of any…sever changes to characters maybe? Ah, Kagome's sign for in the mind is ^blah^, Sango's is ~Blah~, and Hiei's is /Blah/. I'm not sure if Kurama's going to have inner conflict just yet._

**_Spoilers:_**_ Hn…If you don't know who Sango, Kagome, Genkai, and Yukina are, not to mention all of who are in the Urameshi team, well.... It's going to tell ya. ^_^ _

**_Ratings:_**_ As of now? Hn…it's actually on a PG basis, I haven't gotten into my angsty detail just yet. ^_^_

**_Pairings:_**_ They don't come into focus in this Chapter, so I'm not telling! ^_^_

**_Random Rantings:_**_*waves* Guess what my new saying is! ^_^ "I love everone but you pinheads..." ^_^_

**Bring Me To Life**

**Ch.2: Changing Our Lives**

**By:** _DumbAssPunk_

_~_~_~_~_~This Takes Place Three Monthes Later~_~_~_~_~_~

            Genkai stood in front of the two emotionless girls. "I have taught you all I know. There is only one more way for you to learn anymore, my poor children."

            They bowed, then watched her expectantly.

            She sighed, and motioned to them. "Follow me."

-----------

            "HEY! Old Grandmother! Where the hell are you?!" Yusuke pounded on the door as the others stood behind him. 

            "Maybe she left for the moment, Yusuke." Kurama half-heartedly tried to calm the hyped human down from his strange anger.

            The door sprang open, hitting Yusuke square in the face, leaving it all red. "I was bust, Dimwit. What do you want?"

            "FEH! This is how I'm greeted after missions now?!" He glared. "What were you doing that was so important?!"

            "If you must know, I was putting two students through the Dragon's Door."

            Hiei, who'd been ignoring the idiotic conversation, snapped his head up, to have burning, steely red eyes settle on the short sensei. "Hn. Was that wise?"

            Genkai glared. "You all might as well come in, instead of shadowing my doorstep." She merely waved away Kurama's gracious acceptance to her offer and turned, calling for Yukina. 

            "Yes Lady Genkai?"

            Genkai smiled briefly at the kind but quite shy Ice Apparition, who's ruby red eyes were peering down at her from another room close by.

            "I'd like tea in the garden, Yukina."

            "Hai." Yukina smiled at the others as she walked past. "Hello Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara."

            "Hn. Hello." Hiei's ruby orbs met her own for a moment before he became emotionless once more, looking away. She grinned.

            "Good afternoon, Yukina." Kurama greeted her with a kind smile, and she nodded as well.

            "Hey, Yukina." Yusuke waved from where he was leaning on the wall, rubbing his nose lightly from the door's impact.

            "Yukina! My dear, sweet love, I'm glad we're back together again!" Kuwabara had hearts in his eyes as he held her hands in his, stopping her from how she'd been slowly walking down the hall.

            She blinked at him, chuckling slightly. "You're too funny, Kuwabara!: She quickly dislodged her hands from his. Unnoticed by Hiei, she'd seen his glare at his taller teammate. It didn't make total sense to her, but she expected that it had something to do with his honor to protect her and help her find her brother. She just mentally shrugged and excused herself to get that tea.

--------------

"What/! You mean this...this DOOR could easily kill your two newest students? And you let them GO!?!" Yusuke just didn't understand.

             A book hot him square in the forehead, leaving a large red indention. "Yes, Dimwit! How many times do I have to repeat myself?!" She sipped her tea.

            "Hn." All eyes fell on the short koorime. "You know the rate of living through that Door."

            Genkai smirked. "So you do use that lump two feet above your butt sometimes."

            Hiei rolled his eyes. "HN!"

            "Perhaps what Hiei is trying to point out is that both may not return." Kurama stopped the glares from his demon friend and indifferent smirks from his other friend's sensei.

            "That may be true, but they're strong." Genkai downed the rest of her tea, holding the mug out as Yukina came over and filled it again before going back to her sweeping. 

            "WHAT?! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET ONE OR BOTH OF THEM DIE?!!!" Kuwabara was outraged that she'd do such a thing to a student of hers. (Honor Codes.)

            She glared. "I doubt either will die, so stop your yelling, idiot."

--------------

            It'd been two weeks, and Genkai was secretly starting to worry. *_Were they not strong enough?*_ A loud 'thump' brought her from her musings, and she stood, thinking that the Urameshi team might be back already. What she wasn't expecting as she walked down the hall was what stopped her in shock. Two people were sprawled across the floor, unconscious as the Door slammed shut.

            Genkai smiled a rare, tender smile. She whispered, "Welcome back, my grandchildren."

--------

            Kagome and Sango both simultaneously woke in a large guestroom, in twin beds and pounding headaches.

            ^Sango? ^

            ~Hai?~ She sat up, rubbing her temples. 

            ^MY HEAD HURTS!!!^ Kagome also sat up, bleary eyed. 

            ~No freaking cheese brains!~

            Kagome glared, throwing her pillow at her sister as she stood up. Sango easily caught it, placing it on her bed. Blinking, Kagome looked down at her sister. "Sango...you look different..."

            Sango glanced up, and you could see her take a mental double take. "Whoa...so do you!"

            They both raced for the mirror, shock actually kissing their emotionless features ever so slightly. 

            Sango has jet black hair falling down to her hips with long, shimmering gold highlights and tips, giving her a regal and elegant look. She had glowing silver eyes that sparkled in the light. She wore baggy black martial pants that cover all but the tips of her combat boots and dragged on the floor in the back. With this she has a tight black shirt that in the light shimmered to gold and back, and showed her tone stomach muscles. A gold coiled dragon was her belt, giving a final finishing touch to her main outfit. A long black trench coat rests on her shoulders with a small gold clip in the shape of the kanji for "dragon" placed lightly in the middle. Along her left arm a long, shining gold dragon is tattooed with its nose connecting again to its tail near her wrist. Right above it's temple in black it read, "Never Fail to Prevail for Their Sake, My Dearest Sango," in kanji. She has two sets of hoop earrings, both gold, and with different draconic sayings along them. On one read, "The Winds Will Set the Path," and on the other, "Peace May Be Hard To Come By, But Fire Shall Set Us Free." These were also represented on two anklets on her right foot. A draconic naming day sword was on her left hip, with the English inscription of, "With Wind and Fire May I Wield for Our Eternal Peace." Her hair was brought up in a high horsetail at the moment, giving her an unearthly glow with her gold shimmer, bringing attention then to a jewel embedded in her brow. It was a smoky gray pearl that had flickering colors within it to show her feelings. At the moment it flickers pale blue, to tell of her surprise and shock. A hand came up to touch it timidly, bringing her eyes to it next. Each finger on each hand had a ring, and a link bracelet linking to the middle ring to itself. She turned both wrists over, reading their inscriptions. They both read, "May Our Unrest Souls Come and Bring Them to Peace~ Sanjuri and Sango." She smiled, then looked at the rings. Both thumb rings were the same, and read "North" with a cats eye stone set beautifully as a starburst. Her index rings were inlaid with Sapphire gems, and read "South." Her middle rings were unique, one inlaid with a fiery Ruby and they other with some sort of rare, yellow stone. Surprisingly, these had no inscription. Next came her ring fingers. They were adorned with winding gold rings with a shining diamond of each with the bottom reading "East". The last rings were unique with deep amethysts set in them, with surprisingly, small crescent moons inside them. They read "East". She blinked slowly, then glanced over to Kagome.

            Kagome had surprisingly light lilac hair now, with two white strands in the front, and white tips. (Her bangs grew out.) Her hair was brought from it's flowing waist length to a high horsetail as well, with the two white strands framing her face. Ice blue eyes had changed to intense silver eyes that glowed slightly in the dark. She had a smokey gray pearl in her forehead as well, and it was flickered with pale green to show amusement and shock. Unlike her sister, there were stripes much like Sesshoumaru's on her cheeks, a shimmering silver, outlined in a darker gray. That same gray was also upon her eyelids, accenting her eyes. She had a thin silvery chain with her ¾ of the Shikon-No-Tama in a pure silver cage along it. This brought the eyes down to a low, swoop necked, white, and gauzy shirt, with large bell sleeves that only revealed her long fingers. (Because it's made of gauze, the sleeves, and where her stomach is, are see-through, not the whole shirt.) She had less glitter than her sister, with only thumb and pinky rings along with her link bracelet. Her bracelet was a wide silver band that seemed to have no way to come off on her left wrist, the inscription, "May Our Combined Souls Together Save Our People~ Kojineru and Kagome" upon it. Her thumb rings both had pure white diamonds, with the engraved word, "Ocean." Her pinky rings were thinner, with peach pearls and the inscription of, "River". The middle rings read, "Lake" and "Earth", and her Left linked ring was inlaid with an emerald, and her unlinked right was inlaid with a black opal. She wore baggy, mauve martial pants that totally covered her steel toed combat boots, skimming the ground. Two silver anklets were on her left ankle, reading, "With Earth Shall We Bring Evil to Trembling Knees," and "Though Pain shall Inflict Us, Water Shall Sooth Our Wounds." These inscriptions were in Draconic, and were also on her two sets of silver hoop earrings adorning her ears. A long white trench coat rest on her shoulders, reaching the floor and loosly was pinned with a silver pin shaped in the Kanji of "dragon". You could see through her sleeves a silvery dragon winding up and back down her right arm, its tail and nose meeting at her inner wrist, above its head it read in kanji, "My koiishi, My Kagome- Stay Strong through Time and Prevail For All." Instead of a sword, she had a tall, white oak staff with the inscription, "With Earth and Water We Weild For Our Eternal Peace." She also had random daggers and flip knives well hidden along her body, some so attuned to her tht they were set in her soul itself. Looking at her reflection, she blinked, for there was a kitsune rain youkai curled into a fetal sleeping position around her belly button, it's nose resting on top of the tip of its tail. Looking over at her sister, Sango gave her a small grin, revealing a tattoo of Kirara in the same fashion, her colors and all exactly as she normally was. Blinking, Kagome glanced at her tattoo once more.

            A small fox he was, blue in fur with a small black snowflake on his brow and tip of his tail, and his other markings were much like Kirara's, when it came to the stripes. His eyes were red like the fire cats, which she saw when he Blinked. Wait- blinked? He has a silver braclet on his front paw, with the English Words, "Troy and Kagome" in interlocking calligraphy. 

            "Sango..." Kagome look suspiciously at her tattoo.

            "Hai?" She seemed to be a bit engrossed with hers as well.

            "...I would swear that it just blinked..."

            Sango nodded. "The same here. You don't think...?"

            "Yea, I do. These aren't actual tattoos." She touched hers, and sure enough, Troy crawled off, leaping up to sit on her shoulder.

            "Troy?"

            He nodded.

            "You're my Companion, much like Kirara is for Sango, ne?"

            He nodded again.         

            "And this tattoo- state is for when you're not needed?"

            He shook his head once.

            "Hn. It's so that you're not noticed at times, and for when you don't need/want to be in the Flesh, so to speak."

            He nodded.

            "Hm. Well, Welcome to the Group. I'm sure we'll be quite acquainted over our accompaniment."

            He nodded once more, muzzling her neck before going back to tattoo form. Kagome glanced up to see Sango had had a similar talk with Kirara. They both shrugged, looking at the door. Sure enough, Yukina came in in her blue kimono, bowing to each before saying shyly, 

            "Genkai-sama awaits you both in the gardens."

**~End Ch.2~**

**VaSr: Well, that was fun. ^_^ Sorry if I maybe bored you. *sigh* This was more along the "informative" line of chapters. Don't worry, it gets more interesting. ^_^ But, for clarification, here it goes:

Kagome~ Wields Earth and Water Elements, and shares a soul with Kojineru, the Shimmering Silver Dragon. ^____^ She is a ___________!!! HAHA, sorry, I can't tell you just now, just know that she's not as human as she seems....hehe. Each of her different rings/jewelry and weapons holds a power/power boost for her specific elements. Aight?

Sango~ Wields Fire and Wind Elements, and shares a soul with Sanjuri, the Shimmering Golden Dragon. She is a ___________ as well! ^_^ I'm starting to annoy you aren't I? As before all weapons and rings/jewelry are of her powers, and help out in sticky situations. 

            TROY AND KIRARA ARE IMPORTANT!!! DON'T FORGET! Ok, I think I'm done now... Until next time, Ja ne!

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V See that Button? CLICK!


	3. Carrying Onwards

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Look, if I owned InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga would always be topless thus, they aren't mine, now are they brilliant? (Same goes with Yu Yu Hakusho…drools Hiei topless…)_

**_Warnings: _**_Err…can't think of any…sever changes to characters maybe? Ah, Kagome's sign for in the mind is blah, Sango's is Blah, and Hiei's is /Blah/. I'm not sure if Kurama's going to have inner conflict just yet._

**_Spoilers:_**_ Hn…If you don't know who Sango, Kagome, Genkai, and Yukina are, not to mention all of who are in the Uremeshi team, well.... It's going to tell ya. _

**_Ratings:_**_ As of now? HN…it's actually on a PG basis, I haven't gotten into my angsty detail just yet. _

**_Pairings:_**_ They don't come into focus in this Chapter, so I'm not telling! _

**_Random Rantings:_**_waves you know what's going to happen now. XD Another saying! YAY! Here it is XD: "It's all about me. Deal with it." HAHA lol! Gotta love the Happy Bunny! XD P.S. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this here for you all! Thanks for your patience!_

**Bring Me to Life**

**Ch.3: Carrying Onwards**

**By:** _DumbAssPunk (a.k.a. EmeraldPunkishFairieDust)_

"Milady Genkai, I must decline! This proposition is scandalous!" Sango flicked her long hair over her shoulder impatiently as she frowned as Genkai. Her jewel was flecked with a bright orange to show that under her emotionless façade, she was outraged.

"I must agree with my spirit-sister, Lady Genkai. Pledging ourselves into...SERVITUDE...to do some ruler's dirty work? Feh! I have better things to do with my time." Kagome was frowning slightly as well, her tea cup momentarily forgotten in her hands.

Genkai sighed, glaring at her two stubborn students. "Did I say you had a choice? You're too strong to be left on your own, so he's taken it upon himself to make sure your strength is put to good use. He will take you by force if needed, be it detrimental to the three worlds or not."

Kagome's head rose from where it'd been staring into her cup idly. "Four."

Genkai's brow rose. "Excuse me?"

"Four. There are Four Worlds."

-------------

The four boys stood behind the patio door, about to open it when they heard a disembodied voice say, "Four. There are Four Worlds." Kuwabara and Yusuke looked clueless, but Hiei's grip on his hilt tautened, and Kurama's hand on the handle of the Shoji door tightened. They both glanced at each other as the two humans blinked at them.

Before anything else could be heard, the door was pulled open from under Kurama's grasp, and a young woman stood in front of them all, her long lilac hair pulled back in a high horsetail as the top of her head with two strands of silvery white framing her face. As her hair fluttered in the light breeze they could see white tips as well. Silver eyes watched them emotionlessly as the jewel on her forehead became flecked with a deep amethyst. As they started, she raised a brow at them, and after a few moments more she said icily,

"Can I help you with something, boys?"

-------------

Kagome stood at the entrance of the door silently, feeling four life forces on the other side of the door. Sliding it open, she watched to see who it was. The first she saw was a kitsune youkai soul, his hand still out as if to open the door. He had long crimson locks and deep emerald eyes that seemed to reflect the ancient forests long past. The next she saw was a tall human with orange hair and strange black-blue eyes. He had a strong sixth sense, but he was definitely the weakest on here, with very little weapon or spell casting knowledge. The boy next to him was obviously Genkai's last student, for his spirit energy was large and well controlled. He had slicked back hair and honey brown eyes. The last held her attention the longest. Long black hair was truly defying gravity with a white starburst from around the forehead and temples through out the front of it. He had the Jagan Eye hidden under a bandana as his ruby red eyes glared back at her defiantly. She felt the presence of a dragon along him as well, and a katana was firmly at his left side. The way he held it firmly as he rest his hand on its hilt showed how she could tell that he was well equipped with it. Tired of then staring at her, she glared and said,

"Can I help you with something, boys?"

They seemed startled as she spoke, causing her scowl to deepen as she wondered just how used to using their brains they were. _What did they think I was, a friggen **mime?**_ Her glare turned to an icy stare as said boys tried to pull themselves together. The one dressed in green was the first to speak, unfortunately.

"Yea, we're here to see the old Hag about something, got a problem with that?"

Her brow rose at the loud mouth, and she saw the two demon companions of his roll their eyes at him briefly. Tilting her head to look over her shoulder she said, "Lady Genkai, I do believe the one that you rightly call '_Dimwit_' and his companions are here." With no other words she turned her back on them as she went to stand at the back of Sango's chair, her head resting on the top crystal of her staff as she stood guard. _This does not bode well..._

------------

A tea cup flew through the air, effectively hitting the offending male in the middle of his forehead. Sango watched in apprehension as he cursed, rubbing his forehead as his companions merely watched as if this were a normal occurrence.

"Look it, you old hag-

--**WHAM**--

Sango smirked into her cup as Kagome brought her staff back to her side, glaring at Yusuke. Sango nodded once in agreement as Kagome told him to be respectful to Genkai or else. Seeing that the four discreetly wished to talk with Genkai privately, she stood, placing a gold key in her elder teacher's hand. "I'll be nearby. Call or think my name and I'll come." The key glowed a moment, then with a random breeze she was gone.

All eyes fell on Kagome, who was in turn looking at Genkai in the eye seriously. At Genkai's nod she also placed a key, though silvery in color, in her teacher's hand. Instead of speaking aloud, she opted for voicing her thoughts in their minds.

_I shall be in the dojo. If for any reason should you happen to need me, call or think my name and I shall come accordingly._

The guys all watched in shock as she waited for Genkai's affirming nod before turning and walking slowly away. As the silver key stopped glowing, the ground beneath them stirred softly, enough to rustle up the dust around them. When it stopped, she too was gone.

It was again Yusuke who took the opportunity to speak first. "What the hell was that about?!"

---------

"These two girls have been through quite a bit in their lifetimes, and thus I expect you all to escort them to Koenma. I have a feeling that they won't go on their own willingly." Genkai was frowning into her teacup.

"Of course, Lady Genkai. We'll all ensure that they both get to Koenma without any problems." Kurama was intrigued by the elder of the two sisters. Her long shimmering hair and vivid eyes were implanted in his mind as he tried to understand the enigmatic puzzle of herself and her sister. Yes, he would definitely assist in escorting them both the Reikai, if only to get some wanted answers...

**End ****Ch.**** 3**

VaSr: XD they met! YAY! But...what does Hiei think? What's this Fourth World that they mentioned? Why were Hiei and Kurama worried about it? What is up with the whole key thing? WHY AM I ASKING YOU?!

Until next time!

V See that lil button down there somewhere? CLICK IT! XD XD XD 


End file.
